


Together

by HunterOfTheSkies



Category: Warcraft, Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Haven't written in awhile, Inspired by the Harbringer short, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Not really slash?, Other, Semi-Graphic Description of Injury, but I wanted to give it a shot, but can be read as such, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterOfTheSkies/pseuds/HunterOfTheSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After banishing the demon from Karazhan. Khadgar is left with memories of a past long gone, and of his master. But perhaps the ghosts of Karazhan are a little more real then one expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Blizzards Harbringer: Khadgar short and artwork by Medivhing and Vyragosa on Tumblr.  
> This also has been one of my first works in a long time, any and all mistakes are my own but none the less I hope you enjoy it!

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to steady himself once more.  But the memories flooded his mind, his young hands gripping the dagger hilt as it slid into flesh. The sharp steel missing it’s mark for poor young Khadgar did not have the heart to pierce his master’s.

The archmage’s hands shook and Atiesh fell to the ground with a clatter. Medivh, that illusion of him at least had looked like what Medivh was turning into in his final moments. The venomous green eyes, snarling sharp teeth. All that was missing was the massive horns. Still it was to similar, and even after all these years. The pain was still to great.

_‘I tried to fight it as long as I could.’_

Khadgar brought a hand up to his mouth to keep the cry from escaping past his lips. Teeth biting into leather as tears started to fall from his face. But it did not last long.

“ _Medivh_.” it escaped him in a form of a whimper. Nothing responded and Khadgar soon found himself on his knees before the open window. “What am I to do?”

_“Standing would be a good start.”_

It was naught but a whisper but it had Khadgar on his feet and reaching for Atiesh quickly. But when he looked around there was nothing. Khadgar sighed, he must be loosing his mind in his old age. 

Then a soft flutter and a small ‘clack’ turned the archmage’s attention back to the open window.

There standing in a ray of the rising sun was a smokey form of a raven. It clicked it’s beak once before turning it’s head to fix a soft green glowing eye on Khadgar.

_“Much better, after all you were not taught on your knees were you? So there you will not fight.”_

Khadgar stared at the raven for a moment before his face hardened and he slammed the bottom of Atiesh onto the stone floor. Arcane magic came forth in waves. The brilliance of the blue light washing the room and cleansing it of any Fel magic that lingered just in case.

“I will not be fooled again.” Khadgar hissed his eyes trained on the raven. But it did not go up in green flames or dissipate with a hiss. Instead it  _preened_ itself as if nothing had happened.

_“Are you done? Did you not come for my aid Young Trust? Although with how you threw out that Dreadlord without breaking a sweat I do not see why you need it.”_

The raven clacked it’s beak again almost as if it was laughing. As Khadgar stood in shock before it. As it continued it’s odd version of laughing, smoke began to billow more from it’s form. Slowly rising as it took over. Much like how it did when Khadgar changed back from his transformation. 

The smoke dispersed in a great flair, and there stood Medivh. A smirk on his face as he looked at Khadgar.

Atiesh clattered to the ground once more as Khadgar rushed forward. A hard look still on his face that caused Medivh’s to go from smug to shock. But instead of a hit like he was expecting, warmth enveloped the old Guardian. It made him scoff, that was more endearing then one of disgust.

“Really now Young Trust-”  
  
“Master, it’s you.” Khadgar’s voice cracked and the arms around Medivh shuddered for a moment. Khadgar had his head rested on Medivh’s shoulder. “It’s really you.”

Medivh ignored the wetness he felt from his students tears and smiled as he brought a hand to gently hold Khadgar’s head as the other arm was wrapped carefully around his apprentice.

“Yes Young Trust, it’s really me.”

He let Khadgar have his moment. After all there would not be any like this until the Legion was cast out from Azeroth. For good.

“Well then, I did not think our reunion would have such an affect on you.” Medivh said finally moving away a bit to get a better look at Khadgar. And if it was one thing Medivh could agree with the demon said was that his apprentice did indeed look terrible. As if despite not being the Guardian the burdens of the world had been placed on his shoulders. 

“I have mourned you longer then even I have realized Medivh.” Khadgar said trying to wipe away the tears from his eyes. 

“I am not one worth mourning over.” Medivh replied “But I appreciate the gesture none the less Young Trust. Now, that you have had your moment and our reunion. It is time to discuss the Legion. And what we must do.”

“We?”

“Yes, we. All of Azeroth must be united. All must be ready to stand and fight. Myself included.” Medivh said moving towards Atiesh, he bent down and picked up his once beloved staff before looking to Khadgar and holding it out to him. “Together. Let us not just cast out the Legion, but defeat it.” 

A smile graced Khadgar’s tear stained face and determination filtered through his pale blue eyes as he accepted the staff from his old master.

“Together then, for Azeroth.”


End file.
